zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv/Games I've Played
:depends on how many games you have played. maybe the braking it up a bit, instead of alphabetically, how about by review score?'--C2' 01:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) just throwing an idea out there. but i think the alphabetical ordering thing, will work out fine in any case.'--C2' 01:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) XD: Gale of Darkness this game was only released in ireland for about a week if even that so as a result i dont know anybody who has played it. So basicly what i want to know. Is it any good? Oni Link 19:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Depends. I personally really like it, but quite a few people really hate the game. It's certainly a big departure from the main handheld series; instead of catching pokemon in the wild and going around fighting gym leaders for badges, you play more of a "hero" role and instead of the main villain group (i.e. Team Rocket etc.) playing a bit part and you clear them out partway through the game, the villains group is the main concern. You have to "snag" pokemon from other trainers, but you can only snag Shadow Pokemon, which are pokemon that have been corrupted from experiments and only know shadow moves, then you have to "purify" them into normal pokemon. Because of this system, there are always certain pokemon that you can choose from, rather than the hundreds of options, and you can only have one of any pokemon except for Electabuzz (you get an Electabuzz in the game, and there's an optional Elekid you can get). All in all, I'd recommend it, but it really depends. You may or may not like it; it's kind of an aquired taste. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I've played coliseum how does it differ to that. Better or worse story or characters or mobility or what? Oni Link 20:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I see. Was writing that assuming you hadn't played Colloseum for some reason. Well, in terms of characters, I like the game. There are a ton of throwbacks to characters from Colloseum, and some new characters that I like (the Hexagon Brothers are hilarious; you'll meet them pretty early on). The story is pretty predictable at times, but there are some good moments in there. I'd say if you liked Colloseum, it's worth it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Is it the same "Hero" (strange how he was never given a name) as colloseum? and what snags are there in it. the only one i know is lugia. Oni Link 20:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) XD looks a little better but all rold is about the same as Collusem except for the purification chamber. so if you liked Colloseum you'll like XD. Character is less cool looking though. Metroidhunter32 22:00, September 16, 2009 (UTC) O yeah and apperantly XD means Extra Dimension. why I dont know I still havnt played the game but thats what ive heard. Oni Link 16:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion Heart Gold I hate Voltorb Flip Oni Link 17:17, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :When you get the hang of it and understand the theory behind it, that game is amazingly fun. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I have the hang of it but hate the fact that its the only way to get coins. Now that Hyper Beam is a special move now I need two of the TMs for Giga Impact to make my party complete and it costs 15000 coins for one. I would also love a Wide Lens since I'm cursed with the worse luck when it comes to attacks that can miss. Oni Link 17:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I also hate Voltorb Flip. I have a strategy that works about 77% of the time, but that extra 23% is still enough to make me fail an amount sufficient for me to dislike the game greatly. It wouldn't be as much of a problem if it weren't so repititious and dependent on progress despite being partially total luck. Fortunately, I only ever had to play the game to get Ice Beam and Porygon. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The height of annoying when your on level five and the first card you flip is a voltorb against all the odds >.> And the level 50 reduction for battle frontier makes it seem like such a waste training up to level 100. Apart from that and the box lay out that is in all ways worse then generations 3s version its an ok game Oni Link 15:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES Being the curious sort I am I looked up the intro to this game on you tube. It certainly looks...interesting. I would like to know why there are several people pointing guns at themselves Oni Link 20:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's because everyone's emo (hi BassJapas!). Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:20, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Headline Text Hey realized I never welcomed you back (if indeed you do intend to come back). So welcome back. Another thing I've also been meaning to do for a while is ask if i can rip off this idea of a games list. I've been working on one of my own on my own computer for a while now (and considering my dedication to stuff like this will probably never get it done) and have mused about uploading it here when I'm done. Oni Link 19:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's not exactly an original idea to be ripping off, so sure. Honestly, I would be interested to see more people do this kind of thing. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed knowing what games someones played can give a good scope of a person as well as discover many good games you've yet to play. Oni Link 21:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed. -'Minish Link' 01:20, December 5, 2011 (UTC) For the record, I look at these kinds of pages when people update them, as well. I've been considering making a similar page for some time, but I just haven't been motivated enough to actually do it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 11:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :^ (to the first sentence)--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Okami/Bayonetta